Flame Dragon
Flame dragons are one of the six clans of dragons inhabiting the Dragon Realm. Alongside river dragons, gaia dragons and sky dragons, flame dragons make up one of the Dragon Council clans. They live in the Charred Pyres and feed on Obsidian Ores. Their polar opposites are the river dragons. List of known flame dragons *Vulcan - King of the flame dragons *Artymis *Vesta *Oya *Ifrit *Adranos *Gerra *Perun *Tohil Physical description Flame dragons closely resemble human depictions of european dragons. They are heavily scaled and horned and can withstand immense heat energy. They are very often winged, as needed to travel to and from the Pyre islands. Flame dragons are typically red, orange and/or yellow, but can also be brown, blue and in rare cases, white. Abilities Powers *'Fire manipulation:' Flame dragons can control the element of fire and are able to create, generate, absorb and manipulate fire to burn, melt and incinerate objects and even people. **'Fire projection:' They are able to use and release fire in various attacks such as beams, balls, blasts, scatter shots, and bolts. ***'Fire breath:' They can breathe fire at varying temperatures. **'Obsidian ore projection:' They can regurgitate chunks of obsidian ore from their stomachs and fire them as powerful projectiles that explode upon impact. **'Fire/Heat aura:' Flame dragons' bodies emanate an immense heat energy that can burn anything they touch and even surround themselves in an aura of fire. **'Firestorm creation:' They can create devastating firestorms and infernos that incinerate anything in it's path. **'Fire and heat resistance:' They are highly resistant to extreme heat temperatures. **'Heat manipulation:' They can also generate, absorb and manipulate heat. ***'Combustion inducement:' They can increase the kinetic energy of molecules and cause them to ignite or explode. ***'Heat absorption:' They can absorb heat to augment themselves and release the absorbed energy. **'Blue/white fire manipulation:' They can easily control hotter blue or white flames. *'Lava manipulation:' They are capable of creating, generating and manipulating molten substances such as lava and magma. **'Eruption inducement:' They are able to induce volcanic eruptions in the many volcanoes of the Charred Pyres. **'Magma projection:' They can use and release magma and lava in various attacks such as bullets, bolts, waves, scatter shots and blasts. **'Lava swimming:' They are capable of surviving in lava and swimming through it. *'Thick scales:' Their thick scales protect them high amounts of heat energy, allowing them to easily survive in hot and extreme climates, especially near active volcanoes. *'Flight' *'Enhanced strength and durability' Weaknesses *'Water, ice and low temperatures:' With river dragons as their polar opposites, flame dragons are highly vulnerable to low temperatures, but with enough power, could easily burn away ice and evaporate water. Background Flame dragons are one of the six clans of the Dragon Realm - originally hailing from Aileron - and one of the four council clans. As agreed by the clans, flame dragons kept their distance from other clans and remained in their primary place of residence: the Charred Pyres, regions of extreme heat and volcanic activity where Obsidian Ores grow. Their biology allows them to easily exist in highly temperate places, however, this renders them extremely vulnerable to low, freezing temperatures. However, following the conclusion of the Abyss-Aurora War, the clan of flame dragons agreed to form a council with the river, gaia and sky dragons, in which a member of their clan is elected as the clan's representative that would seek peaceful coexistence with the other clans. Trivia *Flame dragons are similar to fire spirits. Category:Dragons Category:Original Characters Category:Flame Dragons Category:A to Z Category:Species Category:Dragon Realm Category:Animals